


What A Lovely Way To Say....

by Princess103



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess103/pseuds/Princess103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was in a relationship with Tommy when they learned that Taylor had bonded to Adam. That was 10 months ago. Now the three of them are in a loving, committed relationship. Little do they know, everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Lovely Way To Say....

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12483) by Writer_Ally. 



> Based in the same 'verse as my friend's [Anything For Love Series](http://writer-ally.livejournal.com/tag/taydammy) Not necessary to read that to understand this story, but I recommend reading it, cause it's just good!

 

Bonding is when two people form an unbreakable connection. Personally. Physically. Genetically.

 

At least that's what Dr. Gordon told Taylor when he realized he had bonded with Adam ten months ago. At the time, Adam was in a relationship with Tommy. But they both welcomed him with open arms, and now all three of them were very much in love.

 

Coming out of his thoughts, Taylor looked down at the stick in his hand. Those two little lines staring back at him were about to change his life forever. Not just his, but the lives of his partners.

 

It wasn't like he didn't know he could get pregnant. It was normal in bonded men. The point of the bond was to pair you with the person who would be your match in every way. Including giving you genetically strong children.

 

However Adam was very adamant about condoms in all of his previous relationships, and he and Tommy always used them even before Taylor joined the pair. It was just habit now.

 

Except. For that one time. Taylor knew exactly when he got pregnant. He and Adam had wanted to go out for a night, while Tommy opted to stay in and catch up on his Dexter. They decided to go to the Cavalia show with a couple of friends.

 

**~*~Flashback~*~**

 

_Adam and Taylor had just left the show and were on their way back to Adam's mustang when the first flash blinded them. That flash was followed by about fifty more; each coming from a camera in the hands of a screaming paparazzo._

 

“ _Adam! Adam! Look this way!”_

 

“ _Adam, where are you going?” The men ducked their heads and kept a quick pace, trying to get away from the all the people as soon as possible._

 

_As they were walking, a shiver ran down Taylor's back. He knew what that meant; he needed to be with Adam, and soon. In front of a bunch of men with cameras was not ideal. Taylor casually bumped his shoulder into the taller man's arm and when Adam looked at him, he tried to convey with his eyes what he needed without having to say it out loud._

 

_Adam seemed to understand by the time they reached his car. He gripped Taylor by the elbow and led him to the passenger side of the car, shutting the door once the young man was seated. Still ignoring the paparazzi he ran to the driver's side, jumped in and drove away._

 

_Once the flashes were no longer visible in the rear-view mirror he turned to Taylor. “How bad is it, Little One? Can you wait until we get home?”_

 

_Taylor took a second to evaluate himself before nodding. “Yeah. I can wait. Just....hurry?”_

 

_Adam picked up Taylor's hand from where it was clutching the seat, and threaded his fingers through the smaller boys, he gave the hand a squeeze and then laid a kiss to the back of it._

 

_When they made it home, Adam pulled Taylor in the house, and slammed him against the front door, smothering him with rough kisses; on his lips, around his smooth chin, trailing down his neck. Taylor's hands were everywhere, grabbing anything within reach. He pulled Adam's hair until the man grunted in protest._

 

_Somewhere between Taylor pulling Adam's shirt over his head and Adam ridding Taylor of his pants, Tommy came in to see what was going on._

 

“ _Guys? Is that you? I heard....” Tommy stopped as his rounded the corner, not needing either man to answer to see what was going on._

 

_Tommy Joe was not a stupid man. He stripped right there in the hallway and joined his lovers. Situating himself between the door and Taylor he gave Adam a quick kiss and then turned Taylor around to face him, so that the younger man’s back was to Adam._

 

_Taylor rutted against Tommy while Adam held two fingers to the blonds mouth silently asking him to get them wet. Tommy complied and Adam quickly prepped Taylor._

 

_As much of a hurry as they were in, knowing that spit was not an ideal replacement for lube, and that it was sure to burn, Adam took it slow as he entered his young lover._

 

_Seconds, minutes, hours. None of the men were sure how much time had passed before they were all sweaty and satisfied, collapsed in the front hallway of their home._

 

_Adam was the first to speak. “We should move this to the bed.”_

 

_Taylor merely grunted. Tommy’s response was muffled from where his mouth was pressed into Taylor's neck but it sounded like “Too far.”_

 

_Adam chuckled and wrapped his arms around both of the men he loved, pressing a kiss to each sweaty head. He could be content to sit in the hallway for just a few more minutes._

 

~*~End Flashback~*~

 

In hind-sight it probably would have been a good idea to take care of the bond before they left, but they had made love when they woke up that morning, and Taylor had been able to go for longer periods of time without getting antsy since they'd gotten back from tour. But being around so many people, including the paparazzi being all over them, had made Taylor anxious and thrown his bond into effect.

 

The sound of the front door slamming brought the dancer out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of Adam fussing at Tommy for slamming the door, it was a constant battle in their home

 

“Tay! We're home, Little One.” Taylor quickly threw the pregnancy test in the trash can before either man made it up the stairs. He turned to leave the bathroom, running into Adam and Tommy at the door.

 

“Hey, baby.” Adam greeted Taylor with a kiss, before moving to wrap his arms around the smaller man, pressing his chest into Tay's back.

 

“Hey, TayTay,” Tommy also met him in a kiss, “How're you feeling? You didn't barf again did you?”

 

Taylor reached out to wrap his arms around Tommy's neck, “No, not since you guys left. I still feel a little nauseous though.”

 

“Mmm, my poor baby,” Adam said, “We brought you some crackers and ginger-ale. How about we go back to bed and me and Tommy will rub your tummy?”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Taylor leaned back into Adam's arms as Tommy started rubbing gentle circles into his stomach, “But when we get into bed, there's something I need to talk to you two about. It's, it's really important.”

 

Adam immediately recognized the nervousness in his bonded's words. “Of course, Little One. You have our full attention. Let's go curl up under the covers, and you can tell us whatever is on your mind. Okay?” Adam sealed his words with a kiss to the side of Taylor's head.

 

~~~~

 

The three men were lying together on the king sized bed, Adam was on his back with Taylor's head resting in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, one of the singers large hands resting on the dancers taut stomach, the other arm stretched out to cushion Tommy's head as he curled his body around Taylor's, his hand also resting on the small man's tummy.

 

The two older men lied there patiently, continuing to rub their beloved's stomach as they waited for him to open about something that obviously had him slightly upset and nervous. After waiting a few minutes Adam decided that Taylor needed some prompting.

 

“So, Little One, you had something to tell us?”

 

Taylor took a deep breath. “Yeah. Um. You remember that night that me and you went to Cavalia?” He asked, looking up at Adam. “Or, more importantly, what happened when we got home?”

 

“I certainly do.” Tommy responded raising his hand to tickle the younger man's ribs and press a giggling kiss into his neck.

 

Taylor couldn't resist letting out a small laugh and slapping Tommy's hand off him. Then his expression turned serious again.

 

“Well, we forgot something that night. Something we've never forgotten before and, uh, there were.....consequences to that thing we forgot.”

 

Adam and Tommy just looked a Taylor for a minute before the light bulb went off over Adam's head. “Condoms. I didn't use a condom that night. Oh my god. Baby I am SO sorry. What's wrong? Are you okay? Do we all need to get tested?”

 

Taylor placed his hands on Adam's chest to try to calm him down. “No. No. It's nothing like that. It's not contagious or dangerous or anything. I'm just pregnant.” He blurted.

 

The silencing was deafening. And then Tommy busted out laughing. “Wow. That's hilarious Tay. Seriously. What's wrong? Virus? Flu? Food poisoning?”

 

“I'm serious, Tommy. I'm pregnant.”

 

Still laughing Tommy raised the blankets they were under and then pulled up the waist band of the blue boxer briefs that Taylor was wearing (which were about two sizes too big for him Tommy noted, probably Adam's).

 

“It's just as I suspected. You. Have a penis. That makes you a man.” Tommy nodded as if his conclusion should be taken seriously.

 

Taylor smacked Tommy's hand, less than gently. “Thank you for that brilliant assessment, Doctor Ratliff. But I'm also a bonded man.” His voice got quiet as the nervousness seeped back into him. “I took three tests.”

 

He sat up and turned to face both men. Grabbing a hand from each of them he made eye contact with first Tommy and then Adam. “I'm pregnant.” He all but whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the small room opened and a petite woman with gray streaks running through the dark hair she had up in a bun walked in.

 

“Mr. Green?”

 

Taylor gave a small wave from where he sat on the tall table, in just an open back hospital gown. “Call me Taylor.”

 

She gave him a kind smile as she sat on the stool in front of him, “Hello, Taylor. I'm Doctor Hayes.” She looked around the room to where Adam and Tommy sat, “And which one of these fine gentleman is your bonded?”

 

“That'd be me.” Adam spoke up. “Adam Lambert.” He reached out to shake the doctor's hand then nodded toward the small blond beside him. “This is our partner, Tommy.”

 

Dr. Hayes raised an eyebrow at the term partner, but didn't comment.

 

“Okay, Taylor. I'm gonna ask you a few questions and then I'm going to get you to lie back so that I can do the examination. That sound good?”

 

Taylor nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

 

“First of all, how old are you Taylor?”

 

“I, uh, I'm 20.”

 

“Alright. So you think you may be pregnant?” At Taylor's small nod she continued, “And when was the last time you had unprotected sex?”

 

“Um, about six weeks ago. That's the only time we've ever not been....um. Safe.” Taylor mumbled.

 

“Were you trying to prevent pregnancy?” She asked.

 

“NO!” Taylor and Adam both jumped at the same time. “No,” Taylor continued, “We just always have, we never even thought about pregnancy.”

 

The doctor nodded her head and made a note in the chart she was holding. “Okay. And how long have you two been bonded?”

 

Tommy spoke up for the first time, “Ten and a half months. Tay was diagnosed on July 2nd.”

 

Another note was made in the chart before she paused and looked around the room at the three men. “I have to ask, boys, you do realize that this baby has to be Adam's? Only bonded men can get pregnant....and only by their bonded.... ” She trailed off.

 

The blond was the first to speak, “We know that biologically the baby is going to be Adam and Taylor's. But as far as we are concerned, all three of us are becoming parents.”

 

Adam grabbed Tommy's hand and gave it a squeeze at his words as Taylor discreetly wiped at his eyes.

 

Dr. Hayes gave a smile at the threesome. She could see the love that went far beyond a bond.

 

“Well, that's all I needed to know. Taylor, if you could lie back for me, I'm going to start the exam now. I promise it will be completely painless.” She smiled at the young man.

 

After the exam, the doctor told Taylor that he could get re-dressed and that she would return in a few minutes.

 

She came back into the room to find Adam and Tommy with their legs pressed together, Taylor back in his street clothes, sitting on their laps where their legs connected. Adam's hand was rubbing circles on the young man's back, while Tommy was chewing a black painted fingernail, the leg Taylor wasn't sitting on bouncing nervously.

 

She took a seat on her stool in front of the boys, Taylor's chart in her lap. “Well, your instincts were right. You are about six weeks pregnant.”

 

All three men's eyes widened as they grasped each others hands. They figured Taylor was right, between all the symptoms and the home test. But there was something about hearing it for a fact that took their breath away.

 

“Now, Taylor. Every pregnancy is different but I want you to have an idea of what to expect. Okay?” Not waiting for an answer, she continued. “Since the bond has done its job, procreating, that anxiousness to make love to Adam will go away. You might, however, find yourself becoming more clingy to him. That's perfectly normal. Some days you may be fine just knowing he's in the same house as you, and some days you may not want him to leave your sight.”

 

She turned to Adam. “I want you to make sure you ask him how he feels. If he needs to be close to you, make sure that he is.

 

“I'm going to be honest with you guys. Even though we've come a long way in male pregnancies, it is still high risk. Take it easy. I'm not saying you can't continue with your everyday normal life, but don't enter any dance marathons for the next nine months,” They all chuckled. “And try not to stress yourself out over anything. That's not good for you or the baby. But, there is no reason you shouldn't be able to carry a perfectly healthy baby to term. Now, are there any questions?”

 

She paused and waited as each man looked at each other, and then back at her, shaking their heads in unison. “No? Okay, I want you back here in two weeks for your first ultrasound, Taylor.” She stood and shook each of their hands. “Make an appointment at the front desk on your way out, and I will see you then.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Two weeks later Taylor was back at Dr. Hayes office, ready for his first ultrasound. He was incredibly nervous, clutching Adam's hand as the three men waited in the exam room for the doctor to come in.

 

“Hi Taylor,” Dr. Hayes smiled, as she walked into the room. “How are we doing today?”

 

“Pretty good. The morning sickness has decreased to just mornings, instead of all-day-sickness.” He half-joked.

 

“I'm glad to hear that. It'll get better soon. Most people see very little, if any, sickness past the second trimester.

 

So. Are we ready to see the baby?” She asked all three men, already setting up her equipment as the three men in the room all nodded.

 

“Alright. Here we go. Taylor, this may be a little cold.” She procedes to squeeze gel Taylor was pretty sure she'd just taken out of the freezer on his flat belly, and then press a wand against his skin.

 

“Okay gentlemen, if you'll take a look at the screen up here, you will see the first images of your baby. Do we want to know the sex?”

 

Tommy looked at Adam, who looked at Taylor, who nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I wanna know.”

 

“Well, congratulations. It's a boy! And,” She paused to fiddle with some buttons until a steady thrumping sound filled the room, “That is his heartbeart. Nice and strong.”

 

Tears were shed, and after a round of hugs and kisses, Taylor was told that he could clean up and then leave. The doctor was putting her equipment away as Taylor was wiping the slimey gel off his stomach when he spoke up.

 

“Guys, you can wait for me in that car if you want. I'll be right behind you.”

 

Adam and Tommy looked at each other before Tommy asked, “You sure TayTay? We don't wanna leave you alone.”

 

“It's fine, Tommy. All you're gonna miss is me getting this goop off my stomach. I'll be right behind you.” Taylor assured.

 

“Okay. If you're sure. See you in a sec.” Adam said, giving Taylor a quick kiss and allowing Tommy to do the same because they walked out, closing the door behind them.

 

Taylor looked nervously over at Dr. Hayes, who seemed to be playing with some wires, killing time, as if she knew why Taylor had sent his lovers out.

 

“Um. Dr. Hayes. Can I...Can I ask you a question? It's not really about the baby, it's just kind of personal. That's why I sent Adam and Tommy out.” Taylor babbled.

 

“Of course, Taylor.” Dr. Hayes replied. “You're welcome to ask me anything. And I promise you, nothing you say in private will be reveled to either of them, by me.”

 

“Well, what it is. It's just, I know you said that the bond wouldn't _make_ us, um, need each other, but can we still. It's just. Um.”  


Dr. Hayes took pity on the red-faced boy, answering the question he was clearly having trouble getting out. “Taylor. If you and your lovers want to engage in sexual relations, it's perfectly safe. You won't hurt the baby. In fact, a lot of women that come in have found that they have an increased sexual drive while pregnant. It's very likely that the same would be found in male pregnancies.”

 

“Oh.” Taylor didn't know what else to say. “Okay. Thanks Doctor.”

 

Taylor grinned as he hopped of the table, and headed to the door to join his lovers.

 

“Not a problem, Taylor. Have a good day.” The doctor grinned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taylor was three and a half months pregnant. He was starting to show, and while he wasn't vain, losing the lithe dancers body that he'd had all his life was a little tough on his ego. It didn't help that neither Adam nor Tommy had so much as looked at him in a sexual way in what felt like a long time. Oh sure, they cuddled him to his heart’s content, anytime he started feeling needy one of them was always right there beside him, holding him, petting his hair, giving him chaste kisses. But frankly, Taylor was sick of it. He was sick of it, and horny.

 

They hadn't had sex since finding out he was pregnant. To go from having sex multiple times a day, to being cut off wasn't working for him. He'd been okay at first. It was a change, but he wanted to be careful for his baby.

 

The only semi-bright side to Taylor's bad mood was the fact that, as far as he knew, Adam and Tommy weren't doing anything without him around. If he wasn't getting laid, why should anyone else in the house?

 

Sitting on the sofa, cuddled nice and warmly between the two men in his life, Taylor sighed loudly, and slumped further back against the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Something the matter, TayTay?” Tommy asked, casting a glance down his young lover.

 

Taylor stayed quiet. Unsure of how to tell his lovers what the problem was.

 

“Little One?” Adam asked, turning to look down at the sullen boy. “Is something the matter?”

 

Taylor only nodded his head.

 

“What's wrong?” Adam asked.

 

“Wrong? Nothing's wrong.” Taylor rolled his eyes. “Except for the fact that neither of my boyfriends have laid a finger on me since we found out I was pregnant.”

 

“Bu-” Adam started.

 

Taylor quickly interrupted. “I'm horny! I'm tired of being _cuddled_. I want sex, damn it!”

 

“Taylor, we-” Tommy started, eyes wide.

 

“What? Am I just not attractive to you anymore?” Pulling his shirt up, Taylor exposed his stomach, the small bump just barely showing. “Or is your job done now that I'm knocked up?”

 

“Taylor!” Adam exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

 

“No, Adam. You asked what was wrong and I'm telling you. I fee like neither of you want me anymore.” Taylor sighed.

 

“Oh, Tay.” Tommy said, standing and stepping closer to the upset boy. “We didn't mean anything by it. We just...is it even safe for us to, ya know...?”

 

“It's fine Tommy. It's not gonna hurt me or the baby for us to have sex!”

 

“This is all new for me. How am I supposed to know what's okay and what's not?” Tommy begged.

 

“Just ask!”

 

“Fine.” Tommy huffed. “Is it safe for us to fuck you?”

 

“Yup. Perfectly safe.” Taylor said, “But I had something else in mind.”

 

“Oh?” Adam questioned. “Like what?”

 

“I want to fuck you.” Taylor stated, looking at Adam.

 

“You want...to top Adam?” Tommy asked.

 

“Yes. Why? Just because I haven't done it before or brought it up doesn't mean I haven't thought about it.” Taylor said matter of factly.

 

“But-” Tommy, once again tried to speak but his young lover was quicker and cut him off.

 

“And it’s not like you two don't switch it up, so it shouldn't be-”

 

“We don't.” Adam finally said.

 

“What?”

 

“We don't switch it up, Tay. I mean, have you seen how much I enjoy taking it from Adam? We wouldn't want it any other way.” Tommy grinned.

 

Adam smiled, nodding along.

 

“Oh, well then. I um.” Taylor stumbled over his words, heat pooling in his belly at the thought of taking Adam in a way that Tommy hadn't before. “I. I just. I really want to be inside of you, Adam.”

 

“Little One...I...I love you. More than anything. You know that, right?” Adam stated.

 

Taylor sighed. He knew Adam wouldn't go for that. But he was horny, he'd take what he could get. “I know you do. I'm just frustrated. We can do something else. Just cause you don't wanna bottom for me, doesn't mean you don't love me.”

 

“I didn't say that.”

 

Taylor was confused. “Didn't say what?”

 

“I didn't say I didn't want to bottom for you. I just said I'd never bottomed for Tommy.”

 

Taylor didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but asking, “So...Are you saying you do want me to top you?

 

“I haven't bottomed for anyone since Brad. And that was very early in our relationship.” Adam took a deep breath. “What I'm saying, is that I love you.” He reached out to rest a hand on Taylor's barely-there baby-bump. “And I love you for carrying our child inside you. You are so beautiful right now, Little One.”

 

He placed a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips. “And if this something you want. Then we'll do it.”

 

“Really?” Taylor smiled. “Are you sure? I'm mean....I really want to. But, I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I'm sure, baby. But, you're gonna have to be patient with me, okay? It's been a long time.”

 

Taylor nodded enthusiastically, pulling Tommy to stand with him, he looked at the taller man. “We'll be gentle with you. Promise.” Tommy nodded his agreement.

 

“Okay then.” Adam took each of his lovers by the hand, “Let's do this.” And he led them to the bedroom.

 

Once the three lovers were safely inside their shared bedroom Adam gripped Taylor by his shoulders, turning him and pressing him up against the nearest wall.

 

“God, Adam.” Taylor moaned, leaning up on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the older man’s lips.

 

Standing back and taking in the sight of his two lovers, Tommy smiled. Removing his own shirt first, Tommy stepped forward, into the other men’s personal space.

 

“As lovely as this is,” Tommy started, one hand on each of his lover’s hips, “I think you both need to be naked.”

 

Breaking apart from their kiss, Adam grinned.

 

“You heard the man, Little One.”

 

Not needing to be told twice, Taylor quickly removed his shirt, then his pants, revealing to his lovers that he had chosen not to wear underwear that day.

 

“Better?” Taylor groaned, Tommy's slightly cold hand skimming up his thigh.

 

“Much.” Adam grinned, his own shirt tossed to the floor.

 

“Bed?” Tommy suggested, raising an eyebrow at the two. The older man had to laugh when Taylor nearly nose-dived onto it.

 

“Eager much?” Adam asked, smirking as he stepped out of his pants.

 

“Uh. Yeah. I haven't had sex in months.” Taylor huffed, already fisting his cock.

 

“Why don't we make this like our first night together?” Tommy suggested and seeing two identical smiles on his lover’s faces, knew he'd said the right thing.

 

With Adam up on his hands and knees above Tommy, Taylor slowly worked his first finger in.

 

“Fuck.” Adam moaned, letting the word roll off his tongue.

 

Taylor's head snapped up, his eyes catching Tommy's over their lovers shoulder. Seeing Tommy nod at him, Taylor breathed a small sigh of relief.

 

“Okay?” Taylor asked, pressing his single digit further in.

 

“F-fine.” Adam stuttered, his body clenching down around the new intrusion.

 

Working his own leaking cock, Tommy watched. He liked watching and getting to see Adam in this position was a rarity, he would enjoy it while it lasted.

 

Adding a bit more lube, Taylor carefully added a second finger, slowly pushing it into Adam. The older man was tight, obviously, but much tighter than Taylor had expected.

 

Adam gasped, surprised when Taylor's fingers hit that sweet spot inside of him so quickly.

 

“There?” Taylor asked, a smirk on his face and teasing tone in his voice.

 

Tommy just grinned.

 

“Oh, yesssss!” Adam hissed, his body jerking forward when Taylor's fingers brushed against his prostate again.

 

Adam groaned at the feeling of loss as Taylor removed his fingers. Adam turned so that he was lying on his back almost in Tommy's lap with his legs spread out wide on either side of Adam's body, the blonds cock rubbing against the middle of his back.

 

Taylor tore in a condom, rolling it down his angry red cock, he groaned.

 

“Fuck.” Tommy hissed, licking his lips.

 

“Later. I promise.” Taylor said, his breathing already labored as he slowly pumped his cock and coated it with lube.

 

“Be careful baby, and just, go slow okay?” Adam asked, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

 

“Y-yeah. Of course.” Taylor said.

 

Scooting closer on his knees, Taylor positioned himself at Adam's entrance, Adam's legs resting on his hips. Taking a deep breath, the young dancer slowly pressed the tip of his cock against the stretched hole.

 

Adam gasped, his voice loud and echoing around the room.

 

“Adam...?” Taylor stilled.

 

“M'fine.” Adam mumbled, his legs trembling slightly even as he spoke.

 

Seeing the slight shake in Adam's legs Tommy leaned forward. Resting his hands on Adam's shoulders, the blonde bass player began to kneed his lover’s tight muscles.

 

“Go ahead.” Tommy said, nodding his head at Taylor.

 

Only when he saw the subtle nod of Adam's head did Taylor begin to move again. This time though, even slower, if that was possible.

 

“Breathe, baby boy. Just breathe.” Tommy said, trying to help calm Adam's nerves.

 

It felt odd, having someone be inside of him. Not bad. But different. Taylor wanted this though, and Adam knew he would give his lover, the father of his child, anything he could.

 

“God, Adam.” Taylor moaned, watching his cock disappear completely inside of Adam.

 

“Feel good, Tay?” Tommy asked, grinning.

 

Taylor nodded eagerly, the heat of the moment beginning to take over. With his hands holding tight to Adam's hips, Taylor carefully pulled out before just as slowly pushing back in.

 

Beneath him, Adam was gasping, his own breathing speeding up.

 

Tommy grinned. His boys seemed to be perfectly fine now. Leaning back against the headboard, Tommy let the motion of Adam's body grind against his cock. His own moans echoed in his ears.

 

“Fuck, Taylor.” Adam hissed, his fingers digging into the sheets underneath him.

 

“Is it, am I...” Taylor stumbled over his words.

 

“It’s good baby. It’s so good.” Adam repeated, pressing up in time to meeting Taylor's slow, almost lazy thrusts.

 

“Shit, Adam!” Taylor gasped.

 

“Faster.” Adam demanded.

 

Doing as he was told, Taylor sped up his thrust, driving his cock faster into Adam and hitting the older man’s prostate almost ever time.

 

Tommy's breathing was labored, his eyelids half closed. The sounds alone that his lovers were making were almost enough to get him off. Almost.

 

“So close.” Taylor gasped, feeling his orgasm building.

 

“Harder.” Adam bit out, his own release close as well.

 

Taylor very easily complied, thrusting into Adam messily.

 

“Taylor!” Adam exclaimed, the force of his lovers hard thrusts slamming him over and over into Tommy.

 

Throwing his head back and letting his mouth fall open, Taylor came, his orgasm so intense it shook his entire body.

 

Feeling his lover let go behind him did it for Adam. Adam found himself coming only seconds after Taylor, with his cock never having been touched.

 

Tommy gasped for breath, his eyes no longer half closed but instead now completely wide; his own orgasm intense enough to set every nerve in his body on alert.

 

“I…I” Taylor started, trying to speaking but finding himself almost completely breathless, couldn't.

 

As carefully as he could, Taylor pulled back, his cock slipping from Adam. Collapsing on top of Adam, both men rested on Tommy as he rubbed his lover's backs.

 

“So, Tay. How was it?” Tommy couldn't help but ask.

 

A sigh, a moan, and Taylor stretching was the only response he got. He took that as a good sign.

 

Adam groaned and wriggled in between his boys. The feeling of cum cooling on his back and lube inside him was getting uncomfortable. Tommy, being the amazing man that he was, sensed Adam's discomfort and after strategically getting Taylor off of Adam and onto his back beside him, went to get some washcloths to clean his lovers up.

 

After everyone was mostly clean and comfy, Tommy dropped the washcloths in the floor, making a note to pick them up and put them in the hamper before Taylor saw them, threw the used condom in the general direction of the trash can and joined his lovers in bed.

 

 

~~~~~~

The next morning Taylor was completely knocked out. It had been the best sleep he'd had since he found out he was pregnant, and he was gently awaken by someone stroking his hair and whispering softly in his ear.

 

“Taylor? Wake up Little One…come on baby Tay.”

 

“We made you breakfast in bed.”

 

The word breakfast pulled Taylor out of his slumber. The morning sickness has finally ceased about two weeks ago and was replaced with ravenousness. He hadn't had any major cravings, as of yet, but it seemed like he was always hungry.

 

Taylor opened his eyes to see Adam standing in front of him holding a tray full of cereal and milk, (Tommy must've cooked) and a plate of fresh fruit on the side.

 

Tommy was lying beside him still petting his hair. He smiled when he saw that the younger man's eyes were now open and trying to focus.

 

“Hey Baby, you awake now? You kinda passed out on us last night.” Tommy grinned. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

 

Taylor leaned over to give Tommy a quick kiss, and reached over to pull Adam onto the bed before answering. “It was amazing.”

 

The young dancer took the tray out of Adam's hands and sat it in the floor before crawling into his lap. Leaning over to place a light kiss on Adam's lips, he whispered a quiet “Thank you” as he leaned in for a longer kiss.

 

Adam moaned as the kiss continued. Taylor decided that the food could wait. He made a promise to Tommy last night that he intended to keep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At five months, they decided it was time to start telling people, starting first their families. The reactions were mixed: Leila was thrilled at the prospect of being a grandmother, and Eber was just happy his son was happy.

 

Taylor's parents were still coming to terms with the fact that their son was not only gay, but bonded, and in a three-way relationship, so finding out he was also pregnant was quite the shock. They took it well, all things considered.

 

Tommy's mom...well, she still hadn't accepted his and Adam's relationship, much less the fact that Taylor was now a part of it. They got pretty much the reaction they were expecting from her; she blew it off as if it were a joke. All Tommy could do was sigh and take the comfort offered to him by his lovers. His sister, however, couldn't have been happier for him.

 

Next it was time to tell the band, so Adam had called a 'Glam-meeting' at his house. At Taylor’s suggestion they turned the meeting into a barbeque party, to keep the mood relaxed, in hopes of getting a better reaction from everyone. Monte was manning the grill while Terrance played DJ; Sasha was the bartender for the evening, (though she did give Taylor an odd look when he turned down a drink. Despite being under-age, the boy had never turned down a free drink), and everyone else mingled around.

 

Adam was looking on fondly at Taylor, who was standing in the middle of their yard talking to Brooke. He had one hand resting on his stomach, a habit he'd started sometimes in the last month. Although Adam was pretty sure Taylor had no conscious idea that he was doing it, it always made the older man smile at the thought of his bonded already being so protective of their unborn child.

 

“Well don't you just look that the cat that got the cream.” The deep baritone voice broke Adam out of his trance. He looked up to see his make-up artist looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. “What'd you do? Knock him up?” Sutan busted out laughing at his own joke, until he realized Adam wasn't laughing with him.

 

The look on Adam's face was serious, yet, fond. Loving. Even proud. But not joking. “Oh fuck.” Sutan immediately straightened up. “You did. Holy hell. Taylor is pregnant?” He whisper-screamed at Adam.

 

Adam slowly nodded but didn't offer any other response. He just walked over to where Tommy was getting a drink from Sasha and pulled him to the middle of the yard where Taylor was standing. “Um. Guys. We wanted to thank you all for coming over. It's been wonderful to see everyone again. But, the real reason we asked you over was because we have something to tell you.”

 

Adam looked at the faces of his tour-mates, his second family. Everyone was looking at them with curiosity written all over their faces. With the exception of Sutan who was just staring at them, slack-jawed. “Little One, you wanna tell everyone the news?”

 

Taylor nodded and tried to figure out what to say, “Well. Um. Guys. You know how I got really sick back in July? And we, uh, we found out that I was bonded to Adam. But he was already in a relationship with Tommy, so they-”

  
He was interrupted with a nudge from Tommy, “They already know how it happened, TayTay. Just tell them the news.”

 

“Right. Heh.” Taylor took a deep breath and cut to the chase. “I'm pregnant. Five months.”

 

The three men looked around to try to judge what kind of reaction their friends would have. All the girls, including Allison, were smiling at Taylor like they just wanted to pinch his cheeks. Brooke didn't resist and immediately swept Taylor up into a hug.

 

To know that Brooke was happy for him was like a weight off of Taylor's shoulders. Of course he cared about everyone, but he'd always had a special relationship with Brooke. Being the youngest on the tour, she has taken him under her wing almost the moment she laid eyes on him. She had become, not quite a mother figure, as he was sure she would slap him for thinking her that old, but definitely a big sister to him.

 

Monte, Terrance, and Sutan all came up and gave the three pats on the back, handshakes, and hugs. Issac, being the newest member of the Glamily wasn't there for the bonding, so this was all still new to him and slightly confusing, but he never the less came up to offer his congratulations to the men as well.

 

When all the congratulatory hugs and kisses died down, it was Monte who was the voice of reason. “Alright! Who's ready to eat?”

 

As everyone dived for their food, Taylor couldn't help but think that he had to be the luckiest guy out there.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What about Luke?”

 

“Nah. Conner?”

 

“Eh. How about Kevin?”

 

The three men were lying in bed looking through a baby book trying to decide on names.

 

“Oh, how do you feel about Nicholas?”

 

“Really, Tommy? Now you're just naming Jonas Brothers.”

 

“Oh shit!” Taylor exclaimed.

 

Adam looked down at his younger lover, “I was just kidding Little One, I don't have anything against the Jonas Brothers.”

 

“What? No. Guys. The baby just kicked!” Taylor looked at both of his lovers in astonishment, his hand going to his stomach where he felt movement.

 

Up until now Taylor had felt some fluttering, which the doctor had told him was normal movement for a baby, but at 6 months this was the first time he had felt a full out kick.

 

Raising his shirt so he and his lovers could see the baby bump that suddenly grew extremely noticeable right at his 6th month, he placed his hand back on the side of the belly where he had felt the kick. When nothing happened for a few moments he thought maybe he was imagining it, but then he felt it again, this time right in the front of his stomach.

 

Tommy and Adam gasped as they saw the tiny protrusion that was their son's foot. Hands immediately going to Taylor's stomach, the three lay there in awe of the life that was growing inside their lover.

 

Tommy placed a kiss on Taylor's lips. “Love you TayTay.” He whispered. Then removing his hand he placed a gentle kiss where the baby's foot had been. “Love you too, baby.”

 

Taylor looked on with tears shining in his eyes as Adam followed suit and the two kissed and chanted words of love at his belly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At seven months Taylor had a sudden panicked realization.

 

“Wait. What's he gonna call us?” Taylor asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Tommy responded.

 

“I mean, the baby is gonna start talking eventually Tommy. He can't call all of us 'Dad'. How confusing would that be?!”

 

Tommy looked at Taylor, “Well he can call you 'Daddy' and Adam 'Dad'. There you go.”

 

“But,” Taylor said, “What's he gonna call you?”

 

“Uh. Tommy?” It came out as more of a question than a statement, but Tommy wasn't sure what Taylor wanted him to say here.

 

“But....I thought you were gonna be like a father to him? Is that not what you want? Is this getting to be too much for you? Are you gonna leave?” Taylor was getting more and more upset with each question, and choked out the last one mid-sob.

 

His hormones had been crazy this last month, making him was cry at the drop of a glass. Literally. He had dropped a glass yesterday while getting a drink and started crying, which caused Adam and Tommy to rush in like mad men thinking he'd hurt himself.

 

Tommy pulled the sobbing man into his arms. He had been slowly learning how to deal with the random burst of tears, but it still upset him to see Taylor crying.

 

“Baby, baby, no. Shhh. Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. Tay, come on. I love you, I love Adam, and I love this baby. I'm not leaving.”

 

“Promise?” Came the reply from where Taylor had his face pressed into Tommy's shirt.

 

“I promise, TayTay.” He laid a kiss in Taylor's hair, then wiped the tears away from his face. “Now then, what do you suggest he call us?”

 

“I..I don't know.” He started sniffling again.

 

Adam, seeing that another crying fit was about to start, quickly stepped in. “I think I have an idea.” Wrapping his arms around both his lovers he suggested, “How about he calls Taylor 'Daddy', and Tommy he can call you 'Dad'.”

 

Taylor looked up at Adam, “Well then what's he gonna call you? Not 'Pop'. You do not look like a 'Pop'.”

 

Adam laughed a little, “No, not 'Pop'. He can call me 'Aba'.”

 

Tommy looked confused. “Why would he call you 'Aba'? Isn't that a music group from the 70's or something?”

 

“No, smartass. It's the Jewish name for Father. You two did remember that I'm Jewish, didn't you? And that the baby will be too? I know I don't really practice it, but I think in this case it'd be okay for the baby to use the Jewish term for me.”

 

The smile on Taylor’s face and the light in his eyes was proof enough for Adam that his suggestion of what the baby call them was a good one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The phone ringing is what pulled Adam's attention away from where Tommy and Taylor were watching, and debating over, some action packed movie. Seeing that his lovers hadn't even heard it ring he went to answer it himself.

 

“Hello?”  


“ _Hey there mister father-to-be.”_

 

“Kris?”

 

Adam heard a chuckle before the response, _“Now I know we haven't talked much since you finished touring, but surely you haven't forgotten about the other half of Kradam already.”_

 

“Of course not! Man. How've you been?” Adam asked.

 

“ _Good. I've been doing good. Touring, recording. You know how it goes. But I hear you've been busy. Getting your dancer knocked up. Congrats man. Gotta say though, I always thought it'd be that bass player of yours.”_

 

Adam couldn't help but laugh before he responded, “Well not that Tommy didn't have a hand in it, but no, Tay's the one I'm bonded to, so he's the one that got pregnant. How did you even find out? I meant to call you, but things have been crazy around here.”

 

“ _Oh, I can imagine. But Alli called me last week and let the news slip.”_

 

“Our good ole lil sis. Couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.” Adam smiled fondly.

 

“ _That's her.”_ Kris laughed. _“Can't help but love her.”_

 

“ _Well I won't keep you man, just wanted to send my congrats to you and your boys. Keep in touch, okay?”_

 

“I will. And Kris? Thanks. It was good to hear from you.”

 

Adam hung up the phone and looked over at said boys, Tommy watching him curiously as Taylor slept in his lap. He had been getting more tired recently and him knocking out on the couch during a movie was a frequent occurrence.

 

“Who was that?” Tommy asked quietly.

 

“It was Kris. Allison told him the news and he wanted to call and send his congratulations to us.”

 

“That was nice of him. We should have him over one day. Let TayTay experience the joy that is Kradam.” Tommy laughed.

 

“That sounds nice.” Adam said, as he walked over to petted Taylor's hair. “What do you say for now though, we all go curl up in bed and take a nap?”

 

Tommy yawned. “That sounds awesome.” He looked down at Taylor. “But I don't have the heart to wake him.”

 

Adam smiled at the content look on his young lovers face. “Let him sleep. I can carry him.”

 

“You sure?” Tommy asked.

 

“Yeah. I got him.” Adam reached down and wedged an arm between Tommy's chest and Taylor's shoulders, getting a could grip, then wrapped his other arm under the small man's knees and lifted him to a cradling position the best he could with Taylor's protruding belly and hugged him against his chest.

 

After Adam has pulled Taylor off him, Tommy stood as well, laying a kiss on Taylor's head where it rested against Adam's shoulder, and laying another kiss on Adam's lips. He lead the way as his lovers trailed softly behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taylor was now 8½ months pregnant. His belly protruding to the point he couldn't see his feet, nor how swollen they were now. He was tired all the time and more often that not, spent his time in bed. Adam and Tommy were always there for him, taking turns if Adam needed to be in the studio, or Tommy had a gig with Monte.

 

Their last doctors appointment had informed them that the baby would be ready to deliver via c-section in just 3 short weeks, and that Taylor's blood pressure was a little higher than it should be, so he was to take it easy for those next three weeks.

 

It was during Taylor's frequent bathroom trips that it happened.

 

Adam had been at Taylor's side all day. The younger man needing to, at the very least, feel Adam's hand on him. That being the case, when Taylor needed to go to the bathroom, Adam was right beside him, walking next to him, helping him on and off the toilet, as the dancer could no longer stand to use the bathroom.

When Adam helped Taylor stand up, he suddenly swayed, almost falling backward.

 

“Tay!” Adam hurried to right him, making sure he didn't fall over. “You okay Little One?”

 

“Yeah. I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy for a second there. I'm good.”

 

“You sure? Maybe we should call the doctor.” Adam suggested.

 

“No. We don't need to bother her. I'm-” Taylor stopped as another wave of dizzyness rushed over him.

 

“Yeah. Forget the doctor. You're going to the hospital.” Adam said. “TOMMY!”

 

A blond head poked in the bathroom door. “'Sup?”

 

“Get Taylor's clothes ready. He's going to the hospital.” Adam said, leading Taylor back to the bedroom.

 

“Hospital!?” Tommy exclaimed. “Why? What's wrong?”

 

“It's nothing, Tommy.” Taylor said, ignoring Adam. “I got a little dizzy, Adam over-reacted. We're not going to the hospital. I'm just going to go lie down for a while.”

 

Halfway to the bed, all the color left Taylor's face, and had it not been for Adam's arms around him, he would have fallen to the floor. “Okay. Maybe the hospital isn't a bad idea.”

~~~~

At the hospital Taylor was quickly rushed to a room and hooked up to monitors. A doctor they didn't recognize walked into the room looking over a chat.

 

“Mr. Green. When are you due?” The doctor asked, looking at the men for the first time.

 

“In three weeks. Dr. Hayes scheduled me for a C-section on the 12th.”

 

“Well, Taylor. What I'm seeing here is that your blood pressure is dangerously high. If it stays this high, you risk the life of your baby, as well as your own life. I'm going to recommend that we prep you for surgery now. Congratulations. You're about to become a father.” The doctor said. “I'm going to send a nurse in here to get you ready. And then we'll wheel you back. Your bonded is welcome to come along with you.”

 

In less than 30 minutes, Taylor was dressed in a hospital gown, a net covering his hair, and an IV in his arm. As they wheeled his bed toward two double doors marked 'O.R', Adam and Tommy followed. It was as they were about to cross the doors that a nurse stopped Tommy. “I'm sorry sir. Are you a relative?”

 

Tommy shook his head as Adam answered for him, “No. He's our boyfriend.”

 

“Is he bonded to the patient?” The nurse asked.

 

Once again, Tommy shook his head. “Then I'm sorry. He can't come in the operating room. Hospital policy.”

“What!?” Adam screeched. “That's ridiculous. This is his baby, just as much as it is ours. He deserves to be there!”

 

“Adam. It's fine. Don't make a scene. Taylor needs you right now. Go be with him. I'll be right here.” Taylor said.

 

“But-” Adam started to protest.

 

“I'm going to call everyone and let them know what's going on, okay? Go be in there Taylor. Give him all my love, and I'll see you both soon.” Tommy leaned up to give Adam a quick kiss and then shoved him toward the doors. Adam looked a little lost, but nonetheless, did as Tommy said.

 

When the doors closed behind them, and Tommy could no longer see them, he sank to the floor. Bringing his knees to his chest, hands pulling his hair, he let the tears fall.

~~~

 

After cleaning himself up, Tommy called Adam's parent, Taylor's parents, his sister, and finally the band, letting them know what was going on and assuring Leila that she didn't need to come up, and that he would call as soon as he knew something.

 

Tommy sat there for 30 minutes. Going back and forth between pacing the floor, sitting in his chair rocking to a beat only he could hear, and drinking really bad hospital coffee.

 

At 45 minutes he broke down and picked up his phone. He dialed and listened to it ring before a tentative voice answered.

 

“Mom?” Tommy's voice broke.

 

“ _Tommy Joe?”_

 

“Yeah, Momma. It's me.”

 

“ _Tommy. What's going on? What's wrong?”_

 

“It's. um. It's Taylor. He's in surgery, and-” Tommy could no longer hold it together. He was sobbing now. “They wouldn't let me go with him because I'm not blood related, and it's just been a really long time, and I haven't heard anything.”

 

Tommy took a deep breath. “I'm so scared, Mommy.” He choked out.

 

His mom's soothing “ _Shhhh's_ ” finally broke through the sound of his own sobs.

 

“ _Tommy Joe. I want you to listen to me, okay? Take a deep breath and then go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face. And then I want you to sit down in the waiting room and wait for me. I'll be there in 15 minutes.”_

 

~~~~~

 

When his mom got there, she immediately spotted Tommy sitting in a corner of the waiting room, curled in on himself as if trying to block out the world. She wrapped him up in a hug, pulling his head down on her shoulder. They stayed in the position another 30 minutes before the door flung open and Adam burst through.

 

“Tommy!” Adam ran straight for him, wrapping him up in his arms. Tears streaming down his face. “He's okay, baby. They're both okay.”

 

All Tommy could do was bring Adam down for another hug as both men cried in relief and joy.

 

Wiping the tears from Tommy's eyes gently with his thumb, Adam asked, “So. Wanna go meet our son?”

 

“Yes!” Tommy cried. Both men looked back at Tommy's mom as though just realizing she was there.

 

“You boys go. Adam, I'm going to call your mom and let her know her grandbaby is here.” She said.

 

Adam walked over to give her a hug. Regina Ratliff had never been particulary supportive of Tommy's choice of partners, but right now, Adam couldn't be happier that she was here. For her son. For her grandson.

 

Throwing an arm around Tommy's shoulder, he led him to the room Taylor had been moved to after surgery. “Come on, Tommy Joe. Taylor ask been asking for you, and there's a little man that wants to meet you.

 

~~~

 

Walking in the room, Tommy saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on. Taylor was sitting up in bed, looking exhausted and ragged, with a smile that could light up a thousand suns on his face. In his arms was a bundle of blue blankets holding the tiniest baby he'd ever seen.

 

Taylor looked up when the men entered the room. “Hey, Dad.” He smiled at Tommy. “Come meet our little boy.”

 

Tommy slowly made his way over. When he got to the side of the bed, Taylor settled the baby into his arms. Seeing the little boy's face for the first time. The feeling in his chest was indescribable. This was his son.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Looking up Tommy saw a nurse walking with some paper work in her hand. “Hi guys. I hate to disturbed the bonding time, but we need a name for the birth certificate.”

 

Tommy looked at the bright blues eyes staring back at him. And then at each of his lovers. Seeing them gently nod to him, Tommy looked at the nurse and stated, “Noah. His name is Noah Christopher Lambert.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~

 

“Aba. Up!” A small voice called out.

 

“Oh my – Did he- He just-” Adam couldn't even form words. His sons first words. And he was calling for him.

 

“His first words!!” Taylor squealed, picking his son up.

 

Tommy couldn't resist ticking the little boys stomach. “Who's a good baby? You are. Yes, you are.”

 

Adam looked on fondly as his lovers cooed over his, their, son. His family. He couldn't be more happy than he was at this moment. Unless..... “Hey Tay, how would you feel about a little girl?”

 

 

~~~THE END~~  



End file.
